The Weekend
by Keera Reyu
Summary: A weekend off turns into something more. My first fanfiction, so please be nice.


Sam looked out of window of her house at the steady drizzle of rain. Today was Saturday and her day off. It had taken a lot to get her to take this break, but Janet had finally convinced her to take a day and go to the park with her and Cassie. They were going to have a picnic today, but it was raining so Janet had cancelled.

After a while she went over to the TV and flipped idly through the channels. She'd finally settled on a movie when someone knocked on her door. She wandered who would be out in weather like this. She opened the door and looked up in surprise. Jack was standing in the doorway with a heavy raincoat on.

"Thought you might be bored, ya know, since it's rainin and all…" he trailed off.

"Come in." She opened the door a little further so he could come in. After him followed Teal'c.

"We brought Star Wars. Want to watch?"

"You mean you still haven't seen Star Wars!"

"I've been busy."

After fixing popcorn, the three of them settled down to watch the movie. About half way through the movie, Sam nodded off. When she awoke, she looked around. She was leaning against Jack, who had fallen asleep too. Teal'c was in the corner performing kel-no-rem. As she leaned back down she thought this had been a pretty good break.

Once Sam had fallen back asleep, Jack slowly moved his arm, trying not to wake her back up. It's very hard to move when she's awake, Jack thought to himself. He smiled as he considered putting his arm around her, but decided not to push his luck. Teal'c looked up smiling, knowing it would be very comical when they both woke.

Teal'c walked over to the TV and stopped the movie and put in his favorite, the third one. After he hit play, Sam moved around and put her head on Jack's lap. Jack moved his arm and rested his hand on her back. Teal'c settled into a chair so that he could watch the movie and them at the same time. Teal'c had gotten hungry watching the movie, so he walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

Sam woke to all the noise that Teal'c was making. She glanced up and saw that Jack had also woke up and was looking toward the kitchen.

"I think I'll go see what he found to eat." Jack said, looking down. Sam quickly jumped up and followed Jack into the kitchen. Teal'c was eating cereal out of a box.

"Uh, T, most people put milk on their cereal." Jack said as walked over to the fridge. "Got anything good to eat in here?"

When everyone had gotten something to eat, they all trooped back into the living room. After finishing the movie, which had been paused, Jack stood up to stretch.

"You want to try for the park again tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"If you'll pick me up, sir."

"Great! See you then."

The next day was warm and clear. When Jack arrived, Teal'c got out to let Sam in, who climbed in between Jack and Teal'c. Jack drove to the park where Janet and Cassie were waiting. After having a picnic lunch, Janet stood up and said, "Sorry I have to leave so soon, but they need me at the hospital."

"Want to go see a movie?" Jack asked once Janet and Cassie had left.

"Sounds like fun." Sam responded.

"Indeed."

When they reached the movie theater, Jack told them he would buy the tickets. Sam thought it might not be the best idea, but she let him and went to buy some popcorn.

As Jack led them to the correct room, Sam asked him what movie he had chosen.

"You'll see." He said as he smiled mischievously. The movie began as the sat down. Sam inwardly groaned when she saw the title of the movie. It was the newest horror movie out. She should have figured that is what he would have picked.

Even though it was a horror movie, Sam found herself completely focused on it. The movie started to get very intense when something grabbed her hand.

"Aaargh! Jack!" she shrieked. She looked over at him. He was laughing. She could tell Teal'c was trying to keep a straight face, but wasn't doing a very good job. People all around were staring at them.

"I gotta get out a here." Jack gasped. Sam and Teal'c followed him out. Jack was leaning against the wall laughing.

"If I had known you could be that funny, I would have asked you to the theater sooner!" Jack laughed.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Sam huffed.

"We should get some nourishment." Teal'c broke in.

"You're always hungry! We can go down to the coffee shop and get something to eat." Jack told him. "How 'bout that?"

"That sounds okay." Sam told him. After they had finished eating, Jack turned to the other two.

"I think we need to teach Teal'c to dance." Sam looked doubtful. "Come on, Carter, it would be fun! I know a place that would be perfect!"

"All right." Sam agreed.

The place they went to was an old dance hall that very few people visited. The hall was empty except for the person who was taking money. Jack paid and the three of them made their way to the dance floor.

"So what should we teach him first?" Jack asked Sam. "How 'bout a nice waltz?"

Jack spent half an hour trying to teach Teal'c. Soon he began to get frustrated.

"Who knew teaching a Jaffa to dance would be so hard? Maybe it would help if he could see someone else dance." He looked at Sam. She shrugged and walked over to him. He turned on the music and took her hands. She hadn't danced the waltz in a while so she spent half the dance watching her feet. She looked up to Jack and looked into his eyes. They stopped and stood there for a minute before Jack turned abruptly and walked toward Teal'c.

"See? That's how it's done."

They spent an hour more before Jack gave up.

"It's dinnertime. Lets go get something to eat and call it a day?"

"Good idea, sir." Sam said. They went down to the park and ate dinner at a small restaurant there.

Once they had dropped off Teal'c at the base after dinner, Sam stretched out on the seat and laid her head on Jack's shoulder and stayed there on the drive home. As Jack pulled into her driveway he looked down at her.

"We're here." Sam scooted over and opened the door. Jack followed her into the house carrying what was left over from dinner.

"How about finishing that waltz?" asked Jack.

"I'm not so sure…" she trailed off.

"Ah, come on." He held out his hand and Sam took it. Jack slowly led her into the waltz.

"How did you learn to dance?" Sam asked him. He just smiled. They slowly waltzed around the room and then stopped. Jack leaned down and softly kissed her. He lifted his head up and looked at her. He then turned around and left. Sam stood there, her mind blank. Then her mind started racing. She walked back to her bedroom in a daze. She didn't sleep very well that night and couldn't stop thinking about that moment and wishing it had never ended. In the morning she awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. After she had gotten ready she walked out to her car. She thought about calling in sick, but she knew it would just be postponing. When she got to the SGC she still wasn't sure what she was going to do. The first thing she did was go talk to Daniel. He had been at the base studying an artifact over the weekend and had hopefully finished the translation. She walked into his office to see him hidden behind the computer.

"Any luck?" she asked. Daniel looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Sam. Actually, I have gotten quite far," He proceeded in telling her what it said, but she didn't hear any of it.

"Are you ok? You look a little preoccupied." Daniel said, breaking into her train of thought.

"I'm fine." She lied. She looked down at her watch. "We'd better get going if we're going to be on time for the debriefing."

The two of them walked to the debriefing room in silence. When they walked in, Jack quickly looked up and then back down to his papers. Sam hesitated a moment, then took her place beside Jack. He spent most of the time staring intensely at the papers in front of him. When Daniel and Sam were seated, the general started talking.

"The planet you'll be visiting has no civilization, but scans indicate there is resources we could use. You'll leave at nine hundred hours." He stopped and looked around him. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, sir." Jack said quickly without looking up. When the general said dismissed, they all hurried out of the room.

In the gate room Jack was unusually quiet. After they stepped through the gate, Jack turned to Sam and said, "Hurry and get your tests done, Carter."

"I could use some help carrying the equipment." Sam said, looking at Teal'c. He reached down and picked up the equipment. Sam led the way to a clearing to set up. Jack and Daniel poked around the gate. Then he looked down at his watch.

"How long are Carter's tests going to take?" Jack asked Daniel. Then he looked around. He couldn't see the rest of his team. "Daniel!" he called. "Teal'c!" He went around a grove of trees and almost ran into Sam.

"Where's Teal'c?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know. I was doing a test and when I turned around he was gone."

"Daniel, Teal'c, come in." he said into the radio. No response. Sam shivered. It had started to get cold and dark. The two of them wandered around looking for Daniel and Teal'c until it was to dark to see.

"Lets stop here and look for them in the morning." Jack said to Sam. He sat down against a tree. Sam sat down next to him.

"Ah, Sam, about last night…" Sam stopped him. Then she did something that she'd been wanting to do for a long time. She reached up and quickly kissed him. Jack smiled at her and put his arm around her. They snuggled up together and slept there till morning. The sun was starting to rise when Sam woke. She stood up and stretched. Jack was still sitting on the ground asleep. Sam looked down at him for a minute and then leaned down and gently shook him. He woke up with a grunt.

"It's morning, Jack." Sam said. Jack slowly got up and the two of them continued on with their search. After an hour of searching, they stumbled onto the Stargate. Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in front of it.

"Were have you been!" Jack asked them.

"Were have we been? Were have YOU been?" Daniel asked.

"I called you on the radio, why didn't you answer?" Jack asked.

"Our radios aren't working." Daniel told him.

"All right. How many tests did you get done, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Not very many, sir." She told him.

"I'll contacted the general and tell him what happened." When Jack finished talking to Hammond, he came back to Sam.

"He gave us three hours so you could finish up your tests." He turned to Teal'c and Daniel. "I want you and Teal'c to stay by the Stargate so we don't get separated again." Sam and Jack turned and walked to were the equipment had been set up. When they reached the testing area, Sam quickly got to work. Jack sat down on a rock and watched Sam.

"You know, sir, you could come over here and help." Sam said.

"Yah, but what's the fun in that?" Jack asked as he walked over. He kneeled next to her. "What can I do?"

Sam handed him a test tube. "Here," she said, "Fill this with dirt."

"Oh, yeppie, dirt collecting." Jack said. The two of them worked in silence for a while. When the tests had been finished, Sam started packing up to leave. As she walked over to the containers, she tripped over some of the equipment. Jack caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Careful there, beautiful. Don't want you to hurt yourself." Jack smiled down at her.

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting next to the gate when Sam and Jack came up carrying the equipment. The days on the planet were short, so it had started getting dark. Daniel quickly dialed home.

Hammond was waiting for them when they stepped through.

"Did you get the tests done?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam said, motioning to the equipment that Jack and Teal'c had been carrying.

"All right. Debriefing in twenty minutes." Hammond told them. Sam walked to her office with Jack and Teal'c following her with the equipment.

"Thanks, guys. Just set that on the table." Sam told them. They walked off to the debriefing. Sam put all of the stuff away and headed to the debriefing. The rest of the team was already there when she walked in. She hurried over to her seat. Jack reached over and squeezed her hand. Sam looked at the general as he started talking.

"Jack has suggested that we block out the address due to the inability to use the radios. Are there any useful minerals that we could get?" the general asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, sir. I'll know in a half hour. I'll bring you the results as soon as they are in."

"Thank you, Major Carter. Dismissed."

Sam was walking back to her office when Jack came running up behind her.

"Are you headed to your office?" Jack asked.

"Yah. The tests should be done by now." Sam told him.

"Great. I'll come with you to see what they say." Jack said. Sam knew that Jack was just making up excuses, since he couldn't understand what they said. They walked down to her office in silence. When they reached her office, Sam walked over to her computer. Jack walked up behind her.

"Mmmm… your hair smells good." Jack whispered in her ear. Just as Jack was leaning over, Daniel walked in.

"Uh, Sam, I could use some help… Am I interrupting something?" Daniel said. Jack quickly moved back, his face completely red. Sam looked up and then down quickly at her computer. Daniel looked back and forth between them. Then he made the lips zipped sign and left the room. Jack looked over to Sam, who watched Daniel leave. When she turned back to Jack, she was blushing.

"You're even cutier when you blush." Jack told her. That made her blush even harder. Sam stood up and turned to leave. Jack reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute. He backed and slowly kissed her.

"Jack, what if someone sees us?" He smiled and turned, walking out of the room. Sam shook her head and grabbed the papers with the results of the tests on them. As she walked toward Hammond's office, Daniel came running up.

"So… what's going on between you and Jack?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Weren't you a little close back there?" Daniel said. Sam had had stopped in front of the bathroom.

"He was looking at the monitor." Sam told him coolly as she walked into the bathroom.

When she walked into Hammond's office Jack was already there.

"Here are the results, sir. There doesn't seem to be anything useful there."

"Thank you, Major." Hammond replied.

"Well, I think I'll go get something to eat. Want to come along?" Jack asked Sam as they walked out of the general's office.

"Has Daniel talked to you lately?" Jack asked Sam as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Yes, but I told him off." Sam told him. They had reached the cafeteria and Jack opened the door for Sam. Daniel and Teal'c were already there when they walked in. Sam and Jack got their food and went to sit with Daniel and Teal'c. They all ate their food in silence for a while. Soon Teal'c got up and left, leaving the other three sitting there. Daniel quickly ate and then got up and left too.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked Sam. She shrugged her shoulders.

Jack was walking back to his office from eating when Daniel stopped him.

"I saw you two in her office after you two thought I had left." Daniel informed him. Jack stopped and looked around him. Then he turned to Daniel.

"Did you tell anyone?" Jack demanded.

"Well, I had to tell someone… I told Teal'c, but apparently, he already knows." Daniel confessed.

"Not surprisingly. Nothing gets past that guy." Jack stated. "Were you planning on telling anyone else?"

"No. My lips are sealed." Daniel told him.

"Good. Otherwise I might have to beat you up." Jack joked. The two of them walked back to Jack's office.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said to Jack.

"Night." Jack walked into his office and sat down to finish some reports. He had just started when Sam walked in.

"I just came to say goodnight, Jack." Sam said. Jack got up and walked over to her.

"Daniel saw us, ya know, in your office." Jack told her.

"He didn't tell anyone, did he?" Sam asked.

"Beside Teal'c, no. He said he wouldn't tell anyone." Jack told her.

'That's good. Good night, sir." Sam said. Jack leaned down and kissed her goodnight.

The next few days went by routinely. It was the night of the third day when Jack came to visit Sam in her office.

"Hey, Jack." Sam said when he walked in. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking about retiring." He stopped for a minute. Sam looked up in surprise. Before she could say anything, he continued. "So I went to talk to Hammond. Apparently, he already knew what I had in mind. Before I could say anything, he said I couldn't retire. He also said he had called the president this morning and had a surprise for me." Jack stopped again. Sam watched him, wandering where this was leading. He pulled out a ring as he walked over to Sam.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Sam gasped and looked between Jack and the ring.

"But, how?" Sam asked.

"Hammond found out…. about us…. and he called the president to get permission for a marriage. So, how about it?" Jack told her.

"Do you really have to ask!" she said as threw her arms around his neck. Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

"Hammond told us. Congrats, you two!" Daniel said. Then Hammond showed up. After lots of hugs and handshakes, they left leaving Jack and Sam alone again. Jack pulled Sam into his arm.

They had the wedding on a forested planet that was empty of life. Almost all of the friends they had made came to the wedding. Sam and Jack were the only humans not in uniform. Jack was in a suit and Sam in a white flowing dress. As Jacob walked Sam up the isle, she looked around at all the people that had come. Even Thor had found time to come. As they were heading back to the Stargate after the wedding, Jack turned to Sam.

"You look beautiful in a dress." He told her. She started blushing. "And cute when you blush." He swept her into his arms as they stepped through the Stargate.


End file.
